


Wingman

by mila007



Series: Драбблы по Юрцам [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, First Dates, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: – Сынгиль, ты мне нужен, как мужчина! – Эмиль Некола ввалился в его номер, как к себе домой.





	Wingman

Стук в дверь номера не прекратился даже после крикнутого "Никого нет дома!" и брошенной в направлении входа подушки. Тяжело вздохнув, Сынгиль выбрался из кровати, поднял подушку и открыл дверь.

– Сынгиль, ты мне нужен, как мужчина! – Эмиль Некола ввалился в его номер, как к себе домой.

– И тебе недобрый вечер. – Сынгиль не торопился закрывать дверь в надежде, что незваный гость поймет намек. – И я не интересуюсь мужчинами.

– Зато тобой интересуется Криспино!

– Криспино?

– Криспино! У тебя сегодня свидание.

– Некола, повторяю еще раз – я не интересуюсь мужчинами.

Эмиль завис на секунду, потом рассмеялся:

– Ли, не тупи! Я не про Микеле, а про Сару. И мне нужно, чтобы ты сводил ее на свидание.

– Эмиль, ты пьян?

– Я влюблен. Мне нужен Микки. И для того, чтобы он посмотрел на кого-то, кроме сестры, мне нужно, чтобы его сестра была в счастливых отношениях. Бог знает, почему ты ей так нравишься, но выбирать не приходится. Так что собирайся, ваш столик в ресторане зарезервирован на восемь!

Эмиль промаршировал к стоящему в углу чемодану Сынгиля и начал бесцеремонно перебирать чужие вещи.

– Надеюсь, у тебя найдется с собой приличная рубашка и галстук?

Тяжело вздохнув, Сынгиль закрыл дверь и посмотрел на подушку в своих руках. Ему очень сильно захотелось придушить нею Некола.

– И, кстати, Сара любит гладиолусы, – Эмиль придирчиво изучил темно-синюю рубашку, цокнул языком и кинул ее Сынгилю. – Заберешь букет на стойке регистрации.

Сынгиль посмотрел на подушку, на рубашку… и ушел переодеваться.


End file.
